Married ? Wedding ? Have Baby !
by Mochie-Cherry
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya Seorang Rival sejati di satukan oleh benang merah karena perjodohan ? dan bagaimana bisa tuntutan kepada uchiha sasuke dan Haruno sakura untuk memiliki anak ?
1. Chapter 1

** Married ?!**

Uchiha sasuke : 24 Tahun

Haruno Sakura : 23 Tahun

-**EPOLOG-**

Haruno - Uchiha Sakura , Ya uchiha sakura . Gadis yang sudah menjadi ISTRI dari pemuda tampan , kaya , dan terkenal itu . tak ada sama sekali rasa tersiang di benat sakura . ya ia sudah menjadi ISTRI dari pemilik rambut Bak Pantat ayam itu .

Pernikahan ini terjadi karena perjodohan orang tuanya , demi kejayaan perusahaan mereka . Bagaikan di terpa petir , Uchiha Sasuke tak menolaknya sama sekali . apa apaan ini . sakura merasa di dalam neraka .

**FLASBACK **

'' Sakura , Tou-san dan Baa-chan Fugaku sudah setuju dengan perjodohan '' ucap Kizashi santai

'' PERJODOHAN ? '' tanya Sakura Kaget

'' Ya , perjodohanmu dengan Sasuke '' Jawab Kizashi

'' Tou-san ! apa Tou-san lupa kalau aku dan sasuke adalah ** RIVAL FOREVER ! **'' Seru Sakura

'' Sakura , tak ada yang tak mungkin . benci bisa jadi cinta . ingat itu '' terang Kizashi

'' Lagian Tou-san ingin sekali mempunyai cucu '' Lanjut Sakura

Sakura terdiam . ' Mempunyai cucu ' ' mempunyai cucu ' ' mempunyai cucu ' kata kata itu memenuhi benatnya . mempunyai cucu ? HAH ? Berarti ia dan sasuke harus melakukan 'itu' . TIDAK ! . tak mungkin ! . ini semua tak boleh terjadi ! . aku harus membuat rencana !

'' Kau mencoba mencari jalan untuk membatalkan rencana ini ? '' tebak Kizashi membuyarkan lamunan sakura

'' .. ''

'' Sudahlah sakura , ini pasti akan terjadi . Tou-san sudah memutuskan acara pernikahanmu besok siang '' Terang Kizashi

'' Hahahha .. Tou-san jangan bercanda . '' ucap Sakura sambil tertawa Buyar

'' Tou-san serius ,sakura ! '' seru Kizashi

'' - Kurang lebih 10 jam lagi kalian akan resmi menjadi pasangan suami istri '' Lanjut Kizashi

Sakura terdiam , tercengan , menganga . ' APA 10 JAM LAGI AKU MENJADI ISTRI SI PANTAT AYAM IT U ?! ' inner sakura

Di Lain Tempat

'' Hah ! Tou-san Gila menjodohkan aku dengan Si jidat lebar itu ?! '' Seru pemeran utama kita , Uchiha Sasuke

'' Tou-san Serius sasuke . dan Tou-san dan Baa-chan Kizashi sudah memutuskan pernikahanmu di laksanakan 10 jam lagi , tepatnya jam 1 siang '' Terang Fugaku

'' Jadi kau bersediakan sasuke ?! ini demi perusahaan keluarga Haruno dan Uchiha . dan juga Tou-san ingin cepat cepat memiliki cucu '' Juju Kizashi

'' Hn '' Dan akhirnya dua kata itu keluar kembali dari mulut Uchiha Sasuke

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Pendek dulu aja ya , ini Epolognya dulu

Ngantuk berat *Liatjam*

Maaf ya kalo masih belom rapih ,


	2. Chapter 2

**Arigato buat masukannya :) **

**Moci bakalan berusaha buat ngasiin para Readers yang terbaik. buat yang kemaren , Moci minta maaf kalo gak rapih , banyak typo , dll . soalnya kemaren update kilat trus baru pertama kali buat. jadinya ya gitu deh , abal abal -'' . Maaf ya Moci gabisa balesin Review satu satu , soalnya masih kurang ngerti ini itu juga :D . **

**Happy Read ^^ **

**Married ? Wedding ? Have baby !**

Sasuke : 24 Tahun

Sakura : 23 Tahun

Acara Pernikahan sasuke dan Sakura telah usai , para tamu pun telah berpulangan ke rumah masing masing . di Kediaman Haruno , terdengar isak tangis . Isak tangis ? ya , Isak tangis dari Sakura , seperti perjanjian awal . yaitu , Sasuke meminta agar ia dan sakura tinggal di Apartmen saja , tidak di kediaman Haruno mapun kediaman Uchiha .

**Konoha Resident Apartmen **. Apartmen yang terkenal dan terbaik di Jepang. Uchiha Sasuke memilih tempat itu untuk di tinggalinya bersama sakura kelak setelah menikah. Sakura pun telah ada perasaan tidak enak di batinnya.

Barang barang mereka pun telah tertata rapih di sana , jadinya , mereka tak perlu repot repot untuk mengemasi dan membereskannya. ini lah keluarga Uchiha yang maunya Terima Berusaha dengan Tangan sendiri.

'' Kaa-chan , Biarpun nanti sakura tinggal di Apartmen . sakura boleh tidak mengunjungi kaa-chan dan Tou-san ?'' tanya Sakura

''Hahaha, Pastinya boleh'' Jawab Kizashi Tersenyum simpul

Melihat semuanya diam , sasuke pun langsung mengambil kesempatan untuk pamit

''Kaa-chan , Tou-san . Kami pamit pergi dulu , ini sudah malam . ayo sakura'' Ucap sasuke

''Tidak ! Sakura Tidak mau pergi ! , Tou-san tega melihat sakura di tv tv dengan berita 'Kekerasan Dalam Rumah tangga ' ?!''Tanya Sakura sambil memeluk Kizashi

''Sakura , sakura aneh aneh saja kau ini . Tou-san Yakin kok , Sasuke orang baik , sana , pergilah dengan sasuke''Ucap kizashi sambil melepaskan pelukannya

''Baiklah,Kaa-chan , Tou-san kami pergi dulu '' Pamit sasuke sambil menarik tangan sakura

''Bye Tou-san , kaa-chan . hiks.. hiks ''

Dimobil , Kedua mahluk berbeda gender ini hanya saling berdiaman . sasuke yang fokus menyetir diikuti oleh sakura yang melihat lihat kota Konoha Di Tengah malam .

'' Sasuke '' panggil sakura membuka pembicaraan

'' Hn ''

'' di Apartmen , ada berapa kamar ?'' tanya sakura

'' 1'' jawab Sasuke singkat

'' HAH?! TRUS AKU TIDUR DIMANA ?!'' Seru sakura

'' Sekamar denganku , kalau tidak kau bisa di sofa'' jawab Sasuke dengan tampang Stoic nya

'' HEI DASAR KAU PANTAT AYAM. KAU SUDAH MEREBUT CIUMAN PERTAMAKU , KAU SUDAH MEMISAHKANKU DENGAN KEDUA ORANG TUAKU , DAN SEKARANG KAU MENYURUHKU UNTUK TI- ''

CUP

Bibir sasuke pun tepat mendarat di bibir Sakura.

''HEY APA APAAN KAU '' Seru Sakura

CUP

Dan Ciuman itu terjadi lagi

'' KAU BISA DIAM ATAU AKU AKAN MENCIUMMU TERUS !'' Seru Sasuke melepaskan Ciumannya dan Kembali Fokus Mengendarai Mobil

[ Sakura Pov ]

Apa - apaan si pantat ayam ini , berani beraninya dia menciumku . awaskau Chiken BUTT ! . Daripada aku diam terus , Hoam .. sebaiknya aku tidur saja !

Aku terbangun dari tidurku . ku pandangi sekitarku. di mana ini . pandanganku tertuju kepada seseorang yang tidur dan memelukku . Hey apa apaan ini ! . kulepaskan tangannya . tapi ia malah mengeratkan pelukannya.

''Hey, Lepaskan aku !'' Gerutuku

''Ngh '' Dan akhirnya sasuke mulai terusik

''Lepaskan!'' Gerutuku lagi

'' Hei ! diamlah kau , kau tau jidat aku ngantuk . tenagaku terkuras selagi menggendongmu ke sini''ucap Sasuke Dengan keadaan mata tertutup

Aku berfikir keras . Aha ! . Aku mendorongnya menjahuiku . dan Akhirnya dia melepaskan pelukannya . Terimakasih Kami-sama . Aku merasa tubuhku masih lengket . aku pun bergegas mandi melepas peluh di badanku .

Tubuhku telah segar .Aku berinisiatif untuk membuat sarapan .untunglah waktu itu aku pernah di ajarkan masak oleh Kaa-chan. setidaknya masakanku tidak memalukan .

[Normal Pov ]

Sasuke terbangun dari tidurnya . tercium bau wangi dari dapur . 'Si jidat masak ? ah tak mungkin , anak manja seperti itu bisa masak ' Inner Sasuke

sasuke berjalan menuju dapur , dan TARAAA . Innernya salah , gadis pinky ini ternyata benar benar sedang memasak . sebelum ketahuan , ia langsung kembali ke kamar dan menuju kamar mandi untuk mandi . setelah selesai mandi , ia pun menuju meja makan . dan terpampang nyata nasi goreng .. Tomat ? tau dari mana si pinkky kalau Sasuke menyukai Tomat ?

Chap 1 Update ^b^

Gimana ? Udah rapih'an gak ?

Review yawsss 3

12/24/2013


	3. Chapter 3

**Hai moci kembali , makasih buat masukannya :) .Makasih juga yang Udah NGATAIN ceritanya mainstream :) ,kalo mainstream gausah di baca aja ya ,Mood moci makin nurun kalo di gituin terus. Moci gasuka cerita yang moci bikin susah payah di katain SEENAK JIDAT :) .**

**Buat chap kemarin , Moci emang ngerasa masih juga Newbie ,pasti awalnya bakalan jelek dulu kan ? lama lama akan berubah sendiri jadi bagus :).Gaada tuh newbie yang baru buat FF langsung bagus.****Masukannya Moci bisa terima kok :) ,Moci nyadar kok kalo beberapa kata ,kalimat,tanda baca,dan lainnya agak moci gabisa terima kalo kakak kakak yang udah MASTER ngatain moci :).**

**Fix tanda baca yang salah itu kebiasaan suka buat novel :3 dan tanda bacanya sengaja di gituin malah kebawa bawa sampe ke chap ini masih aja JELEK moci gabakal nyampah lagi ko :) moci bakalan berhenti untuk nerusin chap ini :).Emangnya ada hubungannya ya dengan tanda baca ke bakat/enggak ? :) bakat itu keluar dari OTAK menjadi IDE .bisa aja moci ngasih temen moci ide,dia nulisin biar tanda bacanya bener juga bisa kok. buat apa ****bagus tanda baca tapi IDENYA Jelek ? I knew your Feel.**

**Kakak kakak master boleh kok ngasiin moci ujung ujungnya gausah nyakitin nge flame langsung titik aja gausah pake kalimat 'ckckck' 'Ceritanya Mainstream' 'Mending lo gausah nulis lagi ! gaada bakat!'.itu cuma buat moci drop tau gak ? **

**Kalo ngomong itu di pikirin dulu dari kemaren moci bilang kalo yang *kalimat* space *Koma* space *Kalimat*.itu kebiasaan moci mau banyakin Words. **

**Oke makasih,sekian curhat Dari moci #galau #nangis **

**Married ? Wedding? Have Baby? **

**(Chapter 3)**

Setelah Sarapan , mereka kembali ke aktivitas masing masing . Sakura berniat untuk masuk kembali kuliahnya harus membatalkan niatnya. ia baru ingat kalau ia telah izin selama 2 minggu hhhh. berbeda dengan uchiha kita , ia sedang asik asiknya membuka laptop. sasuke terlihat senyum senyum sendiri , tertawa sendiri , dan ngomong dengan bahasa aneh.

''Hei Pantat ayam ! apa yang kau lakukan ?!'' tanya sakura

''Bukan urusanmu'' ucap Sasuke kembali ke aktivitasnya

Tanpa aba - aba ,sakura menarik Laptop Ber merk Apple itu dari tangan Sasuke .secepat angin tornado ia menutup Laptop itu dan membawanya kabur ntah Kemana.

''JIDAAAT KEMBALIKAN LAPTOPKU ! KAU TAU AKU SEDANG WABCAM'AN DENGAN KARIN '' Teriak Sasuke

''HAHAHAH .. AKAN KU LAPORKAN KAU KE JI-SAN BAHWA KAU SELINGKUH ! '' Pekik Sakura sambil menjulurkan lidah ke depan

Seringai Sasuke terlihat , sepertinya ia akan merencanakan sesuatu.

_Hari-hari pun telah terlewati. mereka berdua telah kembali ke aktivitas normal . Yaitu sakura kuliah menempuh S2 nya jurusan Kedokteran dan Sasuke yang Fokus ke Perusahaan Uchiha Corp._

**Hari ini , hari minggu. Apartmen Sasuke dan Sakura kedatangan Fugaku dan Itachi.**

'' Sasuke , sakura. kalian sudah menikah 1 bulan yang lalu ,belum adakah tanda tanda ? '' tanya Fugaku Enteng

'' Tanda - tanda ?'' Tanya Sakura

'' Hahaha , tanda tanda kehamilan Sakuraa'' Jelas Itachi

Sakura yang sedang menyeruput tehnya , langsung tersedak

'' Huk .. Huk .. huk''

'' Baka Aniki !'' seru sasuke

**Hari mulai malam , Fugaku serta Uchiha Itachi pun pulang kerumahnya. Di rumahnya , Fugaku hanya tinggal berdua dengan Itachi. Sudah semenjak 2 tahun yang lalu , sewaktu meninggalnya Uchiha Mikoto.**

''Sasuke''panggil sakura

''Hn''

''HEI KAU INI SEPERTI BISU SAJA DI PANGGIL HANYA JAWAB DENGAN DUA KATA 'HN' '' Seru sakura

''Hn''

''PANTAT AYAMMMM DASAR KAU PANTAT AYAM BISU !'' seru sakura

'' Dasar jidat Pinky , kau ini marah marah terus !'' Dan akhirnya sasuke mengeluarkan kata yang cukup panjang

''AKU HANYA MAU BILANGGG STOK MAKANAN KITA HABIS CHIKEN BUTTT BISU ''

''Hn''

''Hei bisu, jawab yang benarr ! ''

''Ya besok kita akan belanja'' jawabnya dengan tampang stoic

_Sakura pun Berjalan meninggalkan sasuke , ia ke kamar . bagaimana dengan cerita kamar di apartment yang hanya satu ? Apa sasuke dan sakura tidur satu ranjang ? tentu saya tidak. sakura membeli sofa panjang yang cukup untuk di tiduri setiap malam . dan sasuke tidur di ranjang King size itu ._

* * *

_'_''Dasar Chiken - Butt pelupa !''gerutu sakura sambil memasuki Uchiha Corp

Bruk

dan pintu ruangan direktur uchiha corp pun menjadi korban atas emosi sakura memuncak melihat sasuke bermanja manjaan dengan wanita berambut merah. wanita ? tepatnya Uzumaki Karin. kakak dari Uzumaki Naruto sahabat Sakura.

''Oh,ternyata gara gara ini ya,Kau-''ucap sakura sambil menunjuk sasuke

''- Melupakan berkas .dan kau Wanita pergi dari sini atau aku akan memanggil satpam untuk mengusirmu '' lanjutnya

Seringai Uchiha Sasuke terlihat 'Misi Pertama ,berhasil~' innernya

''Aku pulang dulu !'' seru Sakura dan beranjak menuju pintu ruangan Direktur Uchiha Corp

''Kau lupa ? bukannya hari ini kita akan belanja ?''tanya Sasuke

''Kau Tunggu saja disini , sebentar lagi pekerjaanku selesai'' Lanjutnya

**[ Sakura Pov ]**

_Aku berjalan menuju sofa yang ada di ruangan Si pantat ayam ini . setelah itu aku mendudukinya ,daripada bosan aku pun mengambil Iphone 5s dari meng-cek ada Mention dari Gaara-Senpai._kami pun saling ber-mentionan.

Selang 15 menit ,Sasuke belum juga menyelesaikan lama kemudian Seorang wanita Cantik,Modis,Sexy masuk ke dalam ruangan ini. Sexy ? .. Dasar Uchiha sukanya memperkerjakan Wanita wanita jalang .Cuih! .aku kembali terfokus kepada Iphoneku yang berbunyi menandakan ada mention yang masuk .Huh andaikan Saja suamiku itu Gaara-Senpai ,pasti hidupkan akan jika mempunyai suami yang Baik,perhatian,Dan asik di ajak bercanda seperti dengan Si Pantat Ayam Bisu itu!

Fokusku membuyar setelah mendengar kata desahan ''SSassukeehh kkuwnn'' ''Akkuhh innginn keelluaar'' ''Lebbih ceppat''.Seketika emosiku mempuncak .apa apaan ini aku di suruh menunggu agar melihat kejadian yang biasa terjadi di Kantor UCHIHA pun berjalan menuju Pintu Ruangan DIREKTUR UCHIHA CORP tanpa mempedulikan si Pantat Ayam tiba ,Jalanku apa , aku merasa ada yang menarikku? .siapa ? .Ia menarikku dan posisi kami aku memeluknya .CIH

''LEPASKAN AKU '' Seruku

''Hn''

''LEPASKAN AKUUU PANTAT AYAM , SANA KAU BEMESRAAN DENGAN ASSISTENMU YANG SEKSI ITU '' Gerutuku

Ia mengendorkan pelukannya , tapi ..

Cup

Dan .. dia menciumku lagi .Apa maunya si Pantat ayam ini ?!

''Mmhhp'' aku berusaha memberontak dan melepaskan Ciuman ini

''Hn, ayo kita pergi berbelanja''Ucapnya sambil menarik tanganku

* * *

Dan Akhirnya kami Sampai di pusat perbelanjaan Konoha,Begitu rame dan .. saja perlengkapan rumah tidak habis ,tak mungkin aku mau Sumpek-sumpek'an disini sangat buruk ,apalagi setelah aku melihat Gaara-senpai bermesraan dengan tenten .ahh sialnya Hari ini !

_Aku berjalan,mencari semua perlengkapan rumah yang di ,ada si pantat ayam yang selalu mengekoriku dari aku tak bisa menyapa ? karena Gaara-Senpai adalah musuh sasuke sejak lama._

''Hei sasuke-kun''ucap seseorang

Sepertinya aku mengenal suara ini ,tapi siapa tau ini suara ...

''Hai Karin-chan''Sapa Sasuke

Ya,karin,Senpaiku dulu yang sangat suka membully salah satu creator dari Fans Girl dengar sih dia naksir dengan cintanya tak ,aku sempat di Bully oleh Karin-Senpai karena aku pernah di gosipkan pacaran sama si Pantat ayam ini . cih,padahal waktu itu kami dekat karena Sasuke adalah anak dari rekan bisnis Tou-san.

''Hm.. kalian bermesraan saja di ingin belanja dulu !''ucapku sambil mendorong kereta belanja

''Eh sakura''ucap Sasuke menghalangiku .

''Ah Sasuke-kun disini saja,temankan aku berbelanja''ucap Karin manja

'DASAR WANITA JALANG , TAK SUDI AKU BERTEMU DENGANNYA HANYA MEMBULLY ORANG,MEREBUT SUAMI ORANG,HUH TAK AKAN KU MAAFKAN KAU SAMPAI AKU MATI PUN.' Innerku

_Aku berjalan tanpa memperdulikan mereka berdua yang entah telah selesai ,saatnya aku ke kasir untuk membayar belanjaan di kasir ,antrian cukup Last ,Akhirnya giliranku,sewaktu aku ingin membayar .._

''Maaf Kartu Kredit anda Di Blockir''ucap kasir itu

''HAH?!''Seruku kaget

Hah Kartu kreditku Di Block,aku kan tak punya masalah apa memikir keras dan ini pasti ulah teringat kejadian sewaktu itu ..

* * *

**Gimana ? :3**

**Review ya, masih jelek moci bakalan ngundurin diri kok jadi ga Ngecewaiin Readers pada baca cerita yang tanda bacanya JELEK dan ceritanya tau moci GABERBAKAT buat nulis :') Moci ikhlas Buat Typo maafkan moci :'( soalnya gasempet nge chek lagi ini itu :')**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hai :'3**

**Makasih buat supportnya,moci bakal berusaha lebih baik lagi !.harus harus!.buat ngebuktiin bahwa moci berbakat buat nulis, cita cita moci dari kecil pengen jadi penulis :'**

**dan buat Banci kaleng ,yang selalu review pake ''INI FLAME'' sini dong tunjukin batang idung Coment pake account asli. dasar banci. kalo emang di novel moci di suruh nulis kek gini gimana ? berani mati lo ? mending kesana aja pinggir jalan ngamen ke om om sana. Moci punya bakat nulis kali :P di sekolah aja moci JUARA 1 buat cerita 7 lembar. HAHAHAHA, Moci pengen baca cerita lo ,banci. yang sukanya komentar dengan acc 'INI FLAME' gapunya keberanian nampakin batang idung lo ? takut lo gw bash ? malu cerita lo itu bulukan ? udah kena makan rayap ? GO HELL AJA YA.**

**Kalo iya moci gaada ide buat nulis kenapa ? gasuka ? bukan urusan lo kan. emang lo yang ngurusin urasan gw ? .yang buat cerita kan gw, napa lo yang sewot sih. Banci ya tetep banci ya HAHAHAH**

* * *

**Married? Wedding ? Have baby ?**

**FlashBack**

''Sakura kartu kreditmu mana ?''Tanya sasuke

''Untuk apa ?''tanyaku balik

''Untuk sesuatu,pokoknya mana?''Jawabnya paksa

''Ini''ucapku membuka dompet lalu memberikan kartu kredit itu.

**EndFlashback**

Aku tau, pasti dia menelfon pihak bank dan memblokir kartu kreditku. tapi ada masalah apa coba? Perasaan aku tak ada masalah apapun dengan Pantat ayam itu. Dan juga dia tak mungkin langsung bisa memblokir kartu kreditku. kan di suatu bank manapun kartu blokir bisa di blokir jika ada masalah dan berhubungan dengan polisi. Argh... Aku lupa diakan seorang UCHIHA yang bisa melakukan apa saja dengan UANGnya. Sebaiknya aku menelfon dia

**[Normal Pov]**

tit .. tit ..

''Ah sasuke cepatlah angkat!'' ucap Sakura

dan akhirnya

''Hm,ya ada apa sakura ? kau rindu denganku?''ucap Sasuke membuka percakapan

''HEI APA APAAN KAU NGE BLOCK KARTU KREDITKU!''Seru Sakura langsung ke pokok permasalahan

''Mungkin,itu lebih mudah agar kau tidak jauh sudah dimana SAKURA-CHAN''Ucap Sasuke penuh penekanan di ujung kalimat.

''Di kasir Nomor 10, Cepatkau kesini!''Seru sakura langsung menutup Telfonnya

_1 detik .. 2 detik .. 30 detik .. 1 menit .. 2 menit .. 3 menit .. 5 menit .. 10 men- dan akhirnya sasuke pun datang dengan tampang stoicnya. dengan tatapan dari sakura yang sangat sangat marah. ya,karena Sasuke ia harus mengantri ulang. betapa panjangannya antrian ini._

Sakura hanya bersabar menunggu antrian bersama sasuke di sebelahnya. di saat sakura diam begini Sasuke malah asyik bermain dengan HP nya kira kira apa yang dia buat. Dan ternyata itu membuat keuntungan besar untuk sakura. ternya tadi Sasuke Sedang Nge Bbm dengan pemilik pusat perbelanjaan ini agar ia tak perlu mengantri.

hanya dengan menggesekkan kartu kreditnya yang terpampang nyata dengan grade 'Platinum' Sasuke dan Sakura dapat pulang sambil membawa barang belanjaan itu.

**di kediaman Sasuke dan Sakura ..**

Hari sudah malam, Matahari pun sudah tak terlihat. awan penuh dengan bintang bintang dan Bulan Sabit. sekarang, Sasuke dan Sakura sedang di Teras Apartmen mereka sambil memandangi langit Malam yang begitu indah.

''Sasuke''Ucap Sakura membuka pembicaraan

''Hn''

''Apartmen ini begitu sepi ya''

''Hn''

''Hei kau Bisu,berikan Masukannn agar apartmen ini ramee''Seru Sakura

''Hm, Bagaimana kalo kita 'Buat Anak' '' Masukan dari Sasuke sambil menunjukkan seringai andalannya.

''Buat Anak?''Tanya Sakura

''Ya, dengan Melakukan Anu''

''Hei apa apaan maksudmu MESUM'' Ucap Sakura Penuh Penekanan

''Hahah Aku bercanda, Ayo tidur'' Ajak Sasuke

_Dan mereka pun kembali menuju Kamar Tercinta. Tapi ntah kenapa Perasaan Sakura tak enak semenjak mendengar kata 'Buat Anak' yang di ucapkan Sasuke. Sasuke orang yang Jenius, ia bisa melakukan apa saja untuk menuruti kemaunnya. Arghh Sakura Mulai Frustasi dengan persaan ini._

Sakura mulai menaiki Tempat tidurnya, Menarik Selimut untuk menutupi badannya karena cuaca Konoha Selalu dingin di Malam hari. Seperti kebiasaan Sakura ia melintangkan kaki dan tangannya. Menurutnya Dengan Begitu tidurnya akan nyenyak dan Bermimpi indah. But gak Buat sekarang Sakura, karena ...

Klik

Klik

Dan Dua borgol terpasang di Tangan Dan kaki sakura.

''Hei Sasuke apa maksudmu dengan Semua ini?!'' Seru sakura

''Hn,Membuat anak''Jawab Sasuke santai

**_Dan, malam itu terlewati dengan desahan,omelan,Pembrontakan dari seorang Gad- maksdunya wanita dari Sasuke Uchiha._**

[ Sakura Pov ]

''Hoam,aku lelah sekali''Ucapku entah berbicara dengan siapa

''Aw'' Aku merasakan nyeri yang mendalam di bagian bawahku.

Pandanganku tertuju ke bawah. Darah. Ya Darah. semuanya telah di renggut oleh Si Pantat Ayam ini. Aku hany bisa sabar. Sabar untuk menunggu hasil dari Permainan ini. Anak. Ah! Aku tak pernah terbayang akan memilik anak dari Si Pantat Ayam ini. dan sekarang, di saat aku sedang menahan sakit yang mendalam, ia malah asik asikan tidur.

''Hei Pantat Ayam! bangun kau!''Seruku

''Nggg''Erangan Sasuke karena tidurnya ku ganggu

''HEI PANTAT AYAM! TANGGUNG JAWAB KAU SEKARANG. BADANKU SAKIT. TERUTAMA PERGELANGAN TANGANKU DAN KAKIKU. DAN ITU KARENA PEMAKSAANMU!''Lanjutku dengan nada Tinggi

''Itukan Kewajibanmu.''Jawab Sasuke Santai

''Azz, Aku akan bersumpah akan melaporkanmu atas ..''Ucapanku terhenti.

Hm. tak mungkin kan aku melaporkan atas kasus ''Seorang suami mem ******* istrinya. aku malah akan di tertawakan dan menjadi trending topic di Twitter dengan Hastag #SakuraYangAneh. Oh Kami-sama tolong aku.

''Apa?''Tanyanya

Glek.

Aku hanya bisa menelan ludah berkali kali. apa yang harus aku katakan. tak mungkin kan aku bilang lupa. pasti dia akan menertawaiku.

''Aku mau Mandi!''ucapku mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Aku berusahan turun dari tempat tidur. Sekarang aku sudah memakai baju (Lagi). tapi rasanya kakiku terasa nyeri. Tak mungkin kan aku meminta tolong kepada Sasuke UCHIHA. untuk mengantarku ke Kamar mandi. Arghh

Satu demi satu langkahku berhasil. dan Akhirnya aku sampai di kamar mandi. Ku Hidupkan alat pemanas air dan menghidupkan shower yang airnya sudah panas. dan sekarang saatnya untukku merendam diri di sana.

[Normal Pov]

Sasuke keluar dari Kamarnya. sebenarnya ia sudah bangun dari tadi. ia hanya mencoba untuk mengerjai Sakura. Setelah perlakuannya tadi malam. sepertinya ia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk Menjinakkan  Sakura.

Ia memesan Pizza Hut yang menjadi makanan kesukaannya. beruntunglah, Pizza Hut juga menyediakan Jus Tomat kesukaan Sasuke. jadinya ia tak perlu repot repot memesan di tempat lain.

Sakura Pun keluar dengan Mengenakan Baju Yang biasa ia Pake di rumah. Rambutnya yang basah membuat semuanya tau bahwa dia habis Keramas. Aroma Shampo Cherrynya Pun tercium.

Pandangan Sakura berpaling kepada Sesuatu yang ada di atas meja makan.

Pizza

Pizza

Pizza

Pizza

Makanan itu sangat menggoda iman sakura. roti yang di kasih mayones dan lainnya. beberapa sosis di atasnya. dan jus ... Cherry ?

'Siapa yang memesan ini semua?' Innernya sambil menyantap Pizza itu

''Hm, ternyata Feelingku benar, kau menyukai ini semua. dan aku ingatkan mungkin itu terakhir kalinya kau makan Pizza sebelum kau akan mengandung anakku'' Ucap Sasuke dengan tampang Stoicnya

''Uhuk uhuk''

Dan, Ucapan Sasuke membuat sakura tersedak. 'Mengandung Anakku' ' Mengandung anakku'. Argh ! kata kata apa itu yang memenuhi Benat Sakura sekarang ini.

''Terserah''Jawab Sakura sambil melahap Pizza Itu

Dan... Seringai itu... Muncul

_Seringai dari seorang Uchiha Bungsu. Sepertinya ia akan membuat suatu rencana lagi. Kira kira rencana apakah itu ?_

''Argh Kepalaku pusing dan terasa berat. kenapa tiba tiba aku jadi mengantuk sekali. Hoam ''Ucap Sakura sambil menguap

''Hm, Maaf sakura tadi aku memasukkan obat tidur di Pizza Itu , Karena sesuatu akan aku lakukan.''Ucap Sakura dengan Seringainya

Dan, Sakura tertidur di meja makan. Sasuke pun menggendong sakura Ala Bridal Style ke kamar mereka.

* * *

[Sasuke Pov]

Maafkan aku sakura. Aku akan membuat sesuatu agar kau tidak bisa pergi dari kehidupanku. Mengapa ? Karena aku mencintaimu Sakura. Lets Play With Me !

Aku mengambil Hpku, dan mencari nama 'Dobe, Tou-san , Jii-san , Ba-chan.' mereka semua akan membantuku untuk melaksanakan **Rencana Ini**.

TBC

Maapyak Pendek, Moci galau ?! besok udah Kembali ke Neraka #eh Sekolah maksdunya. Maaf kalo masih banyak typo ini aja cepet cepet di suruh off. Sampai jumpa di Chapter Berikutnya.

**Kira kira apa yang akan di Lakukan Sasuke ? Tunggu di chapter depan ya ^_^**


End file.
